macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2009 Lineup
The 83rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 26, 2009) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Spider-Man * Ronald McDonald (3rd Version) * Mickey Mouse (4th Version) * Pillsbury Doughboy New Novelty Balloons: * Geometrics * Macy's All-Star Basketball * Big Man Santa New Floats: * Local Hero's Helping Everyday by Hamburger Helper * Speed Racer * There's a Party in My City! by Yo Gabba Gabba Live! & Nickelodeon * Santa's Sleigh (8th Version) Balloons Character Balloons * Spider-Man (Marvel) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 1998) - 1st Time * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studio) (To Promote A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa on DVD) - 6th Time * Abby Cadabby (Sesame Workshop) (To Celebrate Sesame Street's 40th Anniversary) - 3rd and Last Time * Pikachu with Pokéball (The Pokémon Company International) - 4th Time * Shrek (DreamWorks Animation) (To Promote Shrek the Musical and Shrek Forever After) - 3rd Time * Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 1st Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) (To Celebrate His 10th Anniversary, and To Promote Truth or Square Movie) - 5th Time * Sailor Mickey Mouse (Disney Cruise Line) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2000/Holiday Ambassador/To Promote Disney's Hollywood Studio's 20th Anniversary and the Disney Dream Cruise Ship in 2011) - 1st Time * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (United Feature Syndicate) - 4th Time * Buzz Lightyear (Disney and Pixar) (To Promote Toy Story 3) - 2nd Time * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon) (To Promote Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure, Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Horton the Elephant (20th Century Fox Animation) - 2nd Time * Supercute Hello Kitty (Sanrio) - 3rd Time * Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation) (To Promote The Smurfs (2011 Film)) - 2nd Time * Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) - 1st Time Novelty Balloons * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pumpkins * Harold the Fireman * Geometrics * Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Macy's All-Star Basketball * Beach Ball Clusters * Artie the Pirate * Planet Earth * Macy's Baseball * Ice Crystals * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Big Man Santa * Green Candy Cane * Red Candy Cane * Charlie, Kit & CJ Elves * Macy's Red Believe Stars * Macy's Green Believe Star Balloonicle * Energizer Bunny (Energizer Batteries) - 4th Time Falloon * The Smurfs' Mushroom House (Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna-Barbara) (To Promote The Smurfs (2011 Film)) - 2nd Time Floats * Ocean Spray: Woodland Family Gathering * Tom Turkey * Watercan (Retired) * Doodlebug (Retired) * Rocking Turtle * Sesame Street (NAMM) - 6th Time * Hamburger Helper: Local Hero's Helping Everyday - 1st Time * Build-a-Bear Workshop: International Cele-bear-ation Clock Tower - 3rd Time * Statue of Liberty * M&M's on Broadway (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * My Princess Academy: Princess of Dreams - 2nd Time * Cheerleader Megaphone Float * Hess: Bridge to the Future - 7th Time * Speed Racer (Speed Racer and Warner Bros.) (Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Yo Gabba Gabba Live: There's a Party in My City! (Nickelodeon) (To Promote Yo Gabba Gabba Live: There's a Party in My City!, Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Jimmy Dean: Shine On - 2nd Time * Rocking Lobster * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Oneida Indian Nation: True Spirit of Thanksgiving - 2nd Time * Snoopy's Doghouse - 4th Time * Macy's Holiday Express * Big Apple (The New York Daily News) - 5th Time * Planters: Nutmobile (Retired) - 8th and Last Time * Care Bears: Winter Fun-derland - 3rd and Last Time * Marine-Carole Showboat * Delta Air Lines: Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 2nd Time * Cornucopia - 13th Time * Santa's Sleigh with Houses - 1st Time Hosts * Matt Lauer * Meredith Veira * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * Billy Elliot * Bye Bye Birdie * Hair * Shrek the Musical Performers * Tiffany Thornton and Kermit the Frog * Keke Palmer * Carly Simon * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald * Jay Sean * The Cast of Yo Gabba Gabba!: DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots (To Promote Late Night with Jimmy Fallon) * Andrea Bocelli * Big Apple Circus * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Alan Cumming * Emily Hughes * The Care Bears * Speed Racer * Planters: Mr. Peanut * Pizzarelli Quartet * Gloria Gaynor * Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock * Bello Nock * Mitchel Musso * M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green and Blue * Jane Krakowski * Billy Currington * Ziggy Marley * Katharine McPhee * The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf * Boys Like Girls * The Radio City Rockettes Category:Lineups